As resoluções de Winry
by Branca Takarai
Summary: Edward encontra uma lista de resoluções escrita por Winry, mas não acha que a garota conseguirá cumprir nenhuma delas. One shot. Ed/Win. Semi UA.


Nota da autora: Bom, eu tenho um fic muito parecido com esse chamado 'As resoluções de InuYasha', eu resolvi fazer uma versão FMA. Vivem dizendo que eu só escrevo drama. Fic curtinho...

Resumo: Edward encontra uma lista de resoluções escrita por Winry, mas não acha que a garota conseguirá cumprir nenhuma delas. One shot. Ed/Win. Semi UA.

**As resoluções de Winry**

Sabe o que dá vontade de fazer quando eu chego todo quebrado do jeito que eu estou agora? Entrar naquela hidromassagem que Winry fez tanta questão de colocar no banheiro e ficar lá até enrugar por causa da água.

Aquele coronel de uma figa qualquer dia desses me arranca o coro! Ora! Eu sou o grande Full Metal Alchemist e não um mero subordinado para que ele fique jogando pra lá e pra cá.

Olhei de um lado para o outro antes de entrar na sala. Pelo menos um dia daquela semana eu não seria recebido com aquela chave inglesa na testa. Ela é tão carinhosa que às vezes eu até tenho medo. Se ela me ama desse jeito, imagina como seria se ela me odiasse!

Pé ante pé entrei no quarto. Mais uma vez o caminho estava livre. Era só ir até o banheiro, e tomar aquele banho que estava precisando.

Mas parei no meio do caminho quando percebi que havia alguma coisa em cima da cama. Era um papel meio amassado e surrado de tanto que havia sido usado (pelo jeito, Winry escrevera e apagara as coisas várias e várias vezes).

Quase cai para trás quando vi a primeira linha na folha:

_Resoluções para um casamento feliz_

_1. Fazê-lo sorrir vinte e quatro horas por dia_ – O que ela quer? Que eu tenha uma câimbra facial?

_2. Fazê-lo se acostumar com a altura que tem_ – Está querendo insinuar o que?

_3. Fazê-lo usar apenas o rabo de cavalo (fica mais sexy)_ – Ela tem que dizer que gosta de mim de qualquer jeito!

_4. Não jogar a chave inglesa (nem qualquer outro instrumento) na cara dele sem aviso prévio_ – Isso é bom. Pelo algum item dessa lista que não é nenhum atentado!

_5. Tentar não espiar enquanto ele toma banho no quintal com aquela mangueira_ – AH! Uma prova de que ela é uma Pervertida com P maior. Não se agüenta! Tem que ficar admirando o corpo perfeito do marido!

_6. Não gritar por besteiras e tentar apoiar quando ele começar com os discursos de 'Sou o maior alquimista do mundo!'_. – Eu sou mesmo! O que ela está tentando dizer? Que eu sou fracasso como alquimista e ela fica me bajulando só pra ganhar... (pensamento inapropriado para menores).

7. _Tentar ficar do lado dele quando a vovó Pinako começar com os apelidos carinhosos de 'Escalador de meio fio', 'Salva vida de aquário', e variantes – _Como assim 'TENTAR'? Ela tem que ficar do meu lado! Ela é minha esposa, caramba! Se nem ela fica do meu lado, quem é que vai ficar?

_8. Arrastá-lo para fazer um exame de sangue decente. Essa fobia de agulha tem que acabar! – _Nem morto ela consegue me levar pra fazer isso! Agulhas são um instrumento de tortura. Por que ninguém acredita em mim quando eu falo isso?

_9. Convencê-lo a brigar menos com o Coronel Mustang. Qualquer dia desses ele é expulso do exercito e agora não pode perder esse emprego de jeito nenhum – _Muito fácil para ela falar! Não é ela que agüenta aquele palito de fósforo ambulante 24 horas por dia!

– Edward Elric!!!!!!!! – não consegui ler a resolução número dez porque uma chave inglesa voadora me acertou em cheio e eu cai com tudo na cama.

– Droga, Winry! – praguejei furioso. – Quando essa resolução número quatro vai entrar em vigor? Assim não tem cabeça que agüente!

– Quando você aprender a se comportar! – Winry retrucou pegando a chave do chão e aproximou-se perigosamente de mim.

– Você não vai conseguir cumprir nenhuma dessas resoluções! – exclamei com convicção. – Principalmente a quinta... – murmurei marotamente, ela ficou mais vermelha que o meu sobretudo ao ouvir isso.

– O senhor grandíssimo Full Metal Alchemist fica se exibindo no quintal! – Winry exclamou nervosa. – As vizinhas ficam olhando, sabia?

– O que eu posso fazer se chamo a atenção? – falei despreocupadamente, e tive que me esquivar para não ser atingido por aquela arma assassina outra vez. – Você está querendo ficar viúva antes de um ano de casamento?

– Você me fez esperar por dez anos, Edward! – Winry retrucou colocando as mãos na cintura. Quando ela faz isso eu tenho realmente que me preocupar porque não é apenas a chave inglesa que acaba vindo parar na minha cabeça.

– Dez? Mas aí você está contanto desde os 11 anos quando eu saí para me tornar um Alquimista Nacional!!! – falei no mesmo tom.

– E é mesmo! Eu espero desde esse tempo! – Winry exclamou com convicção.

– Vai me dizer que já era apaixonada por mim nesse tempo? – perguntei ironicamente.

– Sim – Winry respondeu e percebi que as bochechas dela ficaram meio rosadas. Eu sei que ela não faz isso intencionalmente, mas quando eu a vejo corar desse jeito e por minha causa, minha vontade é de esquecer o assunto que for e beijá-la da cabeça aos pés!

– Até parece! – mas tentei me manter racional afinal existiam alguns itens naquela lista que eram absurdos! Eu podia elaborar uma lista bem mais divertida para um casamento feliz. – Nesse tempo você nem sabia o que era amor, Winry!

– Está duvidando dos meus sentimentos? – Winry ergueu perigosamente a chave inglesa e fiquei tentado a concordar com qualquer coisa que ela dissesse apenas para não levar outro golpe. Ela tem que descobrir outro jeito de acabar as nossas discussões!

– Não é duvidar, Win – falei tentando ser o mais razoável possível. – Mas com 11 anos não se dá pra saber que se ama uma pessoa, sabe. Nada de amor na cabeça nem no coração nessa idade.

– Só se fosse na sua – Winry cruzou os braços e fez um bico enorme. – Porque eu tenho certeza de que te amo há muito tempo. Homens que são mais lentos com essas coisas. Sei muito bem que você teve uma queda por aquela tal de Rose... – acrescentou fechando a cara e sorri com a demonstração de ciúmes. Às vezes Winry parecia uma menina que esquecera de crescer.

– Não tive queda nenhuma – ainda sorrindo me aproximei e a abracei sem que ela pudesse fazer nada para evitar. – Vou contar um segredo – foi minha vez de corar e percebi que Winry gostou disso. – Por mais que eu negasse, eu já gostava de você quando era criança. Por que acha que eu quase arrebentei a cara do Al quando ele falou para você que tinha ganhado a briga que a gente tinha tido para ver quem ia casar com você?

– Mas eu não aceitei! – Winry exclamou rindo.

– Ainda bem – resmunguei irritado. – Senão eu teria sido obrigado a realmente quebrar a cara dele.

– Eu acho que vou ter que incluir mais um item na lista – Winry gargalhou. – Convencê-lo a ter mais paciência e não tentar resolver tudo no braço.

– Eu sou paciente! – exclamei revoltado.

– Você sabe que não é, Edward – Winry disse mais séria enquanto se afastava um pouco de mim.

– Sou sim!

– Não é...

– Sou!

– Não!

– Sim!

– Não e ponto final! – Winry jogou a chave inglesa que passou raspando pela minha cabeça.

– Depois eu sou o impaciente! – retruquei revoltado.

– Não vai ler o item dez da lista de uma vez? – Winry perguntou cruzando os braços.

– Eu tenho até medo desse último item – falei receoso.

– Anda, Ed – Winry disse indicando a lista que estava caída no chão.

Meio querendo, meio não querendo, eu peguei o papel. E demorou um pouco para que eu entendesse o que estava escrito no tal item dez.

_10. Contar sobre o bebê. _

Pisquei seguidamente sem entender bulhufas, e Winry sorriu enquanto girava os olhos. Depois levou uma das mãos ao ventre, e eu cai literalmente sentado na cama quando a ficha caiu dentro da minha cabeça.

– Você não... – eu não sabia nem o que dizer.

– Estou grávida – Winry mordeu o lábio inferior levemente antes de sorrir. – Eu queria ter certeza, por isso fui a Central antes de ontem, fazer alguns exames, sabe. Eu e o bebê estamos bem, e ele ou ela está com algumas semanas.

– Mas como...? – eu continuava atônico demais para conseguir esboçar qualquer reação.

– Quer mesmo que eu te explique como se faz um bebê, Ed? – Winry perguntou com um ar travesso, mas logo parou de sorrir e me encarou preocupada. – Você não gostou da noticia? Não queria um filho agora?

– Não! – exclamei rapidamente. – Não é isso. Mas... E se eu... Se eu não for um bom pai?

– É claro que vai ser, seu bobo – Winry sorriu e sentou ao meu lado na cama. Pegou uma das minhas mãos e colocou sobre a barriga dela. Estremeci ao pensar que ali dento havia uma pequena vida que eu e ela havíamos criado juntos. – As resoluções eram apenas desculpas para encontrar uma forma de contar sobre o bebê. Eu gosto de você desse jeito que você é.

Sem pensar duas vezes eu a abracei com força e Winry, pega de surpresa, demorou um pouco para corresponder.

– Nós temos muita coisa que pensar – comecei a falar sem parar. – O quarto, os padrinhos, nomes...

– Calma, Ed – Winry riu. – Nem sabemos se é menino ou menina.

– Pra mim tanto faz – falei sem conseguir parar de sorrir. – Se bem que eu acho que não agüentaria uma Winry tamanho mini. Já pensou ela com uma chave inglesa de borracha batendo na minha cabeça? – fiz uma careta e Winry estreitou os olhos.

– Cadê a minha chave inglesa? – Winry perguntou emburrada, e eu apenas ri já esperando aquela reação. – Ah, e a resolução 4 nunca vai entrar em vigor, senhor Elric!

Eu sabia disso, afinal eu também gostava de Winry daquele jeito, sem tirar nem por, e infelizmente a chave inglesa está incluída no pacote.

**FIM**

**Nota da autora 2: Espero que não tenha ficado muito ruim. Eu queria fazer algo dia a dia Ed/Win pra variar, não ficou bem como eu queria, mas espero que tenham se divertido lendo. **


End file.
